Metalbeast(character)
Donald Butler, also known as the Werewolf or Metalbeast, is the titular main antagonist of the 1995 horror film Project: Metalbeast. Butler is portrayed by John Marzilli, while Metalbeast is portrayed by Kane Hodder. Bio In 1974, Donald Butler was a CIA agent tasked with hunting a Werewolf to take its blood to create super soldiers. He and his cameraman, Berger, track the beast to an abandoned castle. Berger is attacked by the beast and has his throat torn out. Butler coolly shoots the beast with 3 silver bullets. He takes the blood of the now dead creature. Berger, however, survived. Butler is forced to shoot him to end his misery and stop him from changing into a Werewolf. However, Berger’s camera went off as he was dying and took pictures of the Werewolf. Butler delivers the blood to his colonel, Peter Miller. Miller sends the blood to a Doctor to test if it is safe to use. It is tested that the blood would cause sickness, pain, and death. Butler is outraged but Miller tells Butler not to take the blood. Later on that day, Butler takes the blood and injects himself with it. It gave him pain at first, but it later heightened his senses. Miller catches him and tells Butler that he would shut down the project, even with Butler‘s progress. Butler slowly begins changing into a beast, starting with his hand and nails. When a woman cuts herself with glass, Butler sniffs it out and hunts her. She is startled and then raped by Butler. She finds the other staff and tell them that Butler was to blame for her injury. A technician barges into Butler’s office to oppose him, but Butler had become a full Werewolf. He pounces on the technician and kills him. A Doctor witnesses this and screams, attracting Colonel Miller. He shoots Butler with 3 silver bullets. Miller “closes” the project and sends the bodies of the victims to be cryogenically frozen, as well as having the Doctor Killed, erasing any evidence. 20 years later, a scientist named Anna de Carlo had been working with a tissue based metallic skin to help with skin cancer. This caught Miller’s attention, and he suggested that she test the tissue on a Cadaver. The cadaver was Butler, and he wasn’t as dead as believed. Once most of the tissue was attached to his body, Butler had awakened from his frozen slumber, but without most brain power. Miller kickstarted his brain power, however, with Berger’s photos. This somehow awoke any memory and ability to become a Werewolf. He had partially become a Werewolf, and had escaped his restraints, as well as killed one of Anna’s co-workers, Larry. He persisted to kill a guard of the CIA facility, before being recaptured. Butler was now more Wolf than man now. The scientists tried to sedate him, to no avail via his metallic skin. Do to the inability to be sedated, Butler broke out his restraints and killed another scientist named Roger. Butler was entirely a metallic werewolf, and he continued to hunt to building’s Staff. Near the end of the film, Anna and many other scientists devised that a missile tipped with silver and metallic tissue could destroy the creature. They lure it down into the basement of the building, only to be cornered by Miller. Miller did not want the creature dead and wanted to control it. The perfect soldier. His plan fails and, even after pleading with Butler, Miller is brutally killed. Finally, after many misfires, chases, and injuries, the scientists were able to destroy the creature with a missile. Abilities As a human, Butler was a trained CIA agent. He was trained with firearms and combat. As a werewolf, Butler was granted enhanced senses of scent and hearing. He also had large teeth and claws, as well as a much more agile body. Retaining all of his Wolf abilities, Butler as the Metalbeast was entirely covered in metallic tissue. He was indestructible and his claws were made metallic. Victims Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Werewolves